it must have been love?
by love4jommy
Summary: Jommy story all the way!


**A/N This is my first fan fiction I have a lot of ideas to go with but I was maybe looking for help writing one I want to see if I suck at it so just read this and let me know what ya think if I should just stick to being just a reader and not a writer thanks any help is good help! Enjoy! **

_**Tommy has been gone for what 3 months, 3 months and I a still breathing 3 **__**months and I am still living. What a shock I **_

_**swear I thought I would have died if he **__**ever left me. What happened that he had to leave with no answers leaving me **_

_**with only q**__**uestions? Was I not good enough? Did I do or say something that was not right? **__**What did I do to make him **_

_**so mad? Did he ever love me? He had to be love right. **__**When I first meet lil Tommy Q I hated him before I knew him and I **_

_**know that is **__**wrong you have to give everyone a chance it's not him that I hated it was the idea of **__**him. He was a sell out I **_

_**thought he didn't know real music. It all changed that day at **__**the pier I swear I saw something in the gorgeous eyes of his **_

_**was it love no we just meet **__**it couldn't be but I felt something to and now I know it was love. These past 2 years **__**have been **_

_**the best of my life I would not change them for anything. I just wish I could **__**see him again. I am mooring a loss of **_

_**someone who isn't even dead or maybe I am just **__**missing my heart because he has that always he always with him forever **_

_**and a day. **__**Please be happy Tommy all I want for you is to be happy and loved. I wonder if you **__**ever think about me as **_

_**much as I think about you. He was the most handsome man I **__**have ever seen his eyes were his best feature the most **_

_**stunning I have ever seen ever **__**seen I swear they looked right into my soul. When I looked into his, I could see love. **__**We **_

_**could read each other like books cover to cover. His smile made me smile even if **__**was the worse day he would just give me **_

_**that famous smile and the worst day was the **__**best. I felt alive with him like there was a reason to be here and that reason **_

_**was to make him smile to love him. I will always have our memories to keep me sane all the **__**music I wrote which was **_

_**always about him. My sixteenth birthday, my seventh **__**birthday, our final kiss after we recorded white lines and all the **_

_**other times with our s**__**tolen glances at each other. He has my heart and I have the memories I guess I have t**__**o move on **_

_**what really scares me is what if you do move on is it like your are letting **__**go of him forever or any chance of what you **_

_**would have had with him. My career **__**could not get any higher triple platinum! what more could I ask for accept for **_

_**Tommy **__**of course.**_

**(Kwest) **Jude earth to Jude I have been talking to you for like 15 minutes trying to get your attention

**(Jude) **huh? What kwest?

**(Kwest) **are you ready to record your new song for you third cd?

**(Jude) **yeah I guess. Kwest?

**(Kwest) **yeah Jude

**(Jude) **you know it's been 3 months today right?

**(Kwest) **yeah Jude I know

**(Jude) **so no word yet?

**(Kwest) **Jude I can't tell ya even if I did that is for Q to tell you if he comes back

**(Jude) **if he comes back? What do you mean if he comes back?

**(Kwest) **Jude could we not get into this now

**(Jude) **yeah set up the board I am ready

**(Kwest) **okay superstar counting down 1-2-3 Jude Harrison "it must have been love"

_**Okay Jude just breath you can get this out.**_

Lay a whisper on my pillow  
Leave the winter on the ground  
I wake up lonely, is there a silence  
In the bedroom and all around

Touch me now, I close my eyes  
And dream away...

It must have been love, but it's over now  
It must have been good, but I lost it somehow  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
From the moment we touched till the time had run out

_**You did love me right Quincy?**_

Make believing we're together  
That I'm sheltered by your heart  
But in and outside I turn to water  
Like a teardrop in your palm

And it's a hard winter's day  
I dream away...

It must have been love, but it's over now  
It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows

It must have been love, but it's over now  
It must have been good, but I lost it somehow  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
From the moment we touched till the time had run out

_**As a tear falls out of the corner of my eye all I can think is Good-bye Tommy I can't **__**hurt anymore please be happy please be loved. **_


End file.
